


二次合作

by YuWU



Category: Chrobert;桃糖
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuWU/pseuds/YuWU
Summary: rps预警rps预警。肉沫。





	二次合作

Evans是卸妆的时候接到的经纪人电话。

新戏杀青在即，是部科幻的片子，对台词量和动作戏的要求不低，碰巧又让他遇见菲尼克斯的夏天，这几个月他熬得颇为辛苦，况且按往日的规矩，工作无缝连接的可能性几乎为零。因此在助理说Jim要跟你聊一聊新戏的事儿时，Evans第一反应是惊讶，开口就要拒绝。

五分钟后他挂了电话，无视目瞪口呆的助理，递还手机给他，脸上疲惫一扫而光，“麻烦把我的手机拿过来。”

助理愣了愣，去拿他的私人联络手机，好像明白了什么，“他谈成了，是吗？”

Evans不置可否，但笑容已经是最好佐证。他不吝于对媒体或观众露出笑容，但眼下这种带一点羞赧、了然以及不愿被旁人窥探到一丝一毫的温柔笑意永远只留给一个人，旁人插不进，却不能不真诚祝福。

他知趣地退出化妆间。

屋内彻底静下来，反而更像是另一段时间的开端，Evans呼了口气，翻开通话记录，拨出最近的一通电话。

却是正占着线的忙音。

他毫无意外，挂掉电话，略等了两分钟重新拨出去，这次接的很快，大概是手机就在手边。

“Downey？”

“嗯哼。”

听筒对面吵得翻天，听声音像是酒会一类的场合，但Downey声音颇放松，带了醉意，大概喝了一两杯酒。Evans了然，“你杀青了？”

隔着电话线他也听得出Downey的愉悦，“没错，你男朋友我重新恢复自由身了。”

Evans笑起来，“恭喜你，也恭喜我。”

他们俩有将近一个月没见了，各自在忙杀青前的最后冲刺，虽然每晚收了工回酒店都要视频聊天，但那毕竟比不上面对面的相处，不说别的，光是只能看不能吻这一件就要把Evans折磨疯了。

这段突如其来的对话因为一头异乎寻常的兴奋而显得干巴巴，Evans觉得自己脑子一热就拨电话的做法有点傻气，他挠挠头——尽管Downey看不到——搜刮着满肚子话要说。

一两秒看不清对方神色的沉默足以让Downey想到岔路上去。

“我不是故意不接电话的。”

“嗯？”什么意思？这没头没脑的一句让Evans一时间没反应过来。

“你拨电话的时候，我也在给你打电话，所以占线了。”

Evans愣了愣，忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，“所以你是在解释吗？你以为我吃醋了？”

“哦天，”Downey在那头叫起来，“你耍我？”

他故作无辜，“我可什么都没说。”

“好吧，挂了吧，我还要忙。”Downey佯怒。

“嘿，等等，你说得对。”他绷住笑，清了清嗓子正色道：“Chris Evans是个善妒的男人，因为他的男朋友总是过于迷人，这让他时常感到危机重重。”

Downey哼了一声，“保持适当的危机感有助于做一个称职的男朋友。”

Evans表示不满，意有所指，“我还不够称职吗？嗯？还是说你想让我更称职一点儿？”

话题朝着奇怪的方向越跑越远，Downey笑着又推了一把，“你称不称职我明天就知道了——我买了去菲尼克斯的机票，晚上到。”

Evans低低地笑，“那么明天见。”

“明天见。”

挂了电话他才意识到最初想跟Downey说的话一句也没说出来，情侣的电话聊天大概就是这样吧，内容反倒成了最次要的，只要能听到对方的声音，感受到对方的气息，说什么都是一样的；他想，反正到了明天，他们可以面对面想说什么就说什么。

甚至不止面对面。

*

第二天Evans拍到午夜才收工。

全剧组打算一鼓作气拍掉最后几场，又偏偏都是他的重头戏，情绪始终在起落之间反复横跳，无暇分心。打板时已经将近十一点，然后导演宣布杀青，工作人员给他送了花。他得承认，和大家拥抱的时候眼睛有些酸胀，后来他们约了第二天的杀青宴，告别后他甚至等不及卸妆，就那么捧着满怀的花、带着戏装，马不停蹄赶回了他在菲尼克斯的临时住所。

Downey果然已经到了，车停在公寓的地下车库里。那辆车他很少开，免得被媒体认出来，因此他给它起了个名字叫“约会”。

大概只有Downey才会想到给车起这么个名字。Evans当时笑个不停，收获了一个吹胡子瞪眼的车主，“这辆车是为你命名的，你笑什么？”

乘电梯时他莫名紧张起来，这心跳加速的感觉一直持续到摸上门把手的那一秒，他深呼一口气，推开门。

屋内静悄悄的。

只消一秒，Evans甚至没看清灯是怎么亮起来的，再反应过来时嘴唇已经被什么软软的东西贴上，而后小舌灵巧地撬开牙关，与他的纠缠在一起，难耐地攫取着彼此的温度与气息。有情人之间，一日不见如隔三秋，如此算来百年已过，自然想念非常。

这着实是个热烈的长吻。

原本冷寂的房间似乎都被喘息声点燃。

Evans意犹未尽地吻在他的唇角，两个人额头贴着额头，亲昵而自然，“什么时候到的？等很久了吗？”

“准时到的，所以等了一晚上，等得我都生气了。”Downey说话时气息呼在嘴唇上，痒痒的，带着酒的香甜，大概是他在等待的时候自斟自酌了几杯。

“收工晚啦，抱歉。”

话一出口，Evans这才想起花束被刚刚的激吻夺了风头，他激动之下不知道随手扔去哪儿了。Downey弯腰从沙发上捡起来，重新递给他，“杀青快乐，亲爱的。”

一句话还没说完，Evans已经把人横抱起来了，鼻端萦着Downey身上的香水和花香混着的奇异香气，异常好闻。

上一部电影杀青很久以后他也没放弃健身，比起同组更加追求身材的其他人来说，Evans其实对肌肉的要求并不高，他练手臂力量主要是为了能随时随地抱起这个有着软软小肚子的男人，尤其是眼下这种Downey手里还抱着东西的时候。

“你不吃晚餐了？”Downey还没反应过来就被他瞬间移动到了楼梯上，晃一晃腿表示抗议，“我亲手做的。”

举铁在此时起到了效用，Evans不为所动，牢牢箍住怀里挣扎着的人，“吃你就够了。”

*

床头尚留着一盏暖色灯。

一点点光就足以点亮整个房间，填满每一个角落，将紧紧依偎着的人影映在墙上，自黑暗里生出温柔。

情话不够，剖白不够，言语常常是如此苍白无力，描摹不出其中万一。欲火熊熊燃烧出爱情，那些触碰、嘤咛、深入、甚至疼痛都是真实可感的，仿佛只有在这时才是真真切切地爱着，被爱着。

他们是彼此最合拍的伴侣，无论在哪儿。

Downey喜欢长一些的前戏，他钟爱Evans落在自己唇上、喉结、胸前的吻，他钟爱Evans用他笑起来整整齐齐的牙齿啃咬他身体的每处，用他总是热热的手爱抚着自己浑圆挺翘的屁股。实话说Evans不是个在性事上温柔体贴的伴侣，但他偏偏爱死了这男人的热烈和冲动，那带着一丝疼痛的快感让他沉沦，甚至连意乱情迷时的粗口都是迷人的。

Evans把润滑抹在手上，捂热了送进两片软乎乎的臀瓣之间隐秘的所在。一摸进去倒觉得不对劲，松软得好像刚刚做完，他笑意加深几分，“下次我很想看看你给自己做的时候是什么样子。”

“有你在我为什么要自己动手？”

Downey趴在枕头上，感受着爱人在脊背上的深吻，滚烫的嘴唇染得他整个人也像烧起来了一样，舒服得他逸出一声叹息。

被引诱出的欲望挺立着蹭上Downey的腰，男人侧过脸来，很自然地伸出手上下套弄起来，无名指的戒指又硬又凉，是另一重刺激，小Evans以惊人的速度飞涨起来，顶上Downey的小肚子。

一个月的空白期长度极其微妙，互相仍旧保留着彼此身体的记忆，感官却因渴望而敏感到了一个临界点，一丁点儿轻微的触碰都像天雷勾地火，何况是这么明晃晃的撩拨。Evans倒吸一口冷气，手上没了轻重，一下子戳到敏感点上，听见Downey一声压抑着的低喘，“嘶——”

有什么在一瞬间冲上浪尖，Evans已经迫不及待把过程提前，他将Downey翻了个身，吻住另一双唇的同时把自己深深钉进他体内。年轻而热切的男人不习惯于缓慢进入，总是横冲直撞，不管不顾地攫取爱侣的温柔与脆弱，他的沉迷，他的呻吟，他被灯光勾勒出的因不完美而可亲可爱的胴体。

初遇时他年轻气盛，做什么都轰轰烈烈，爱情更是如此。那时在爱之上大约还要加一层虔诚，他时常觉得Downey是需要被仰视的，他愿意做他最狂热的信徒，他不吝惜将自己的一切奉送；而后他发现这个从很小的时候便行走于镁光灯之中的天才演员、完美男人大约比自己想象的还要爱他，他包容自己的一切，年轻、急躁、天真、敏感，甚至包容他的错误。那是灵魂与灵魂的相爱，Downey看得清他，他的好与坏，也因看清而更爱他。

两具身体是如此的合拍，Evans不讲章法地抽送着，Downey以难耐的扭动和低吟作为回报，欲望被吞吐，摩擦的快感随着些微疼痛疯狂生长，由体液浇灌，生根发芽成秾艳的花朵。

这是一曲爱欲交缠的合奏，他们手牵着手、唇吻着唇攀上高峰，那是曾一次又一次翻过的极致美好，合身坠落时连空白都值得永久珍藏。

情欲的浪花退却，两人仍旧紧紧贴着，沉浸在悠长余韵里。

Evans吻不够似的又亲了亲他，Downey被他折腾得筋疲力竭地闭着眼睛，手上还撩拨着罪恶之源，“Jim今天跟你说了新片的事？”

每次这时候他声音里的慵懒就像猫爪一样挠着Evans的心，让他忍不住想翻个身再来一次。

他用指尖在倦猫的肚子上划着圈，“当然啊，否则你以为我为什么要给你打电话？”

“你知不知道我已经开始在考虑第三部了。”

“嗯？第三部？”

Downey舔了舔嘴唇，一滴汗珠将坠未坠，“我们演过超级英雄这种科幻片，这部片子又是悬疑恐怖题材，我想下一部……”

万众瞩目的巨星跨坐在男朋友身上，一字一句说出自己的职业规划。

“……跟你一起演个R18如何？”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 时间地点编的。菲尼克斯的翻译挺好。


End file.
